International Criminal Police Organization
The International Criminal Police Organization (国際刑事警察機構, Kokusai Keiji Keisatsu Kikō), often abbreviated as INTERPOL (インターポール, Intāpōru), is a group in the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. It is a worldwide police organization with a main focus to arrest criminals and destroy organized crime groups, such as the Cooper Gang and Carmen's Team. INTERPOL often funds their top officers with cash allowances, allowing them to acquire mercenaries, tanks, fighter planes, and temporary headquarters. ".''" :—About the International Criminal Police Organization. Biography Background Origins Objectives Personnel This is a list of Interpol officers that appear or are otherwise mentioned at some point in the ''Sandiego Cooper series. Active * Carmelita Fox * Detective Winthorp * James Barkley * Lt. Gronk - Unknown status Former * Chase Devineaux - Transferred to A.C.M.E. * Jules Argent - Transferred to A.C.M.E. * The Contessa - Resigned due to criminal actions; currently a real estate salesperson * Constable Neyla - Deceased Others Gallery Commanding Leaders Personnel Staff File:Carmelita_Fox_Portrait.png|Carmelita M. Fox (Inspector) Soldiers Allies Former Members File:Neyla_Portrait.png|Neyla (Constable; Deceased) Equipment and Abilities INTERPOL equipment This is a list of equipment that has appeared, been used or mentioned at some point in the Sly Cooper series. * Shock pistol - Carmelita's weapon of choice. * Camera - Seen in Carmelita's possession in Australia. Used by Cooper Gang to create a tease evidence. * Communication device - Used by INTERPOL to contact headquarters or other agents. * Jetpack - Used by Carmelita Fox to infiltrate Krak-Karov Volcano, later used by Sly to defeat Clockwerk and mercenaries in Italy, Australia and Kaine Island. * INTERPOL badge - Used by all active INTERPOL members as identification. * Heavy Rifle - The gorilla mercenaries carried heavy guns as their primary weapon in Italy, Australia and Kaine Island. * Police Baton - Used by the gorilla mercenaries as a melee weapon in Austria. Notable INTERPOL locations * Police HQ in Paris, France This location is Carmelita's main headquarters and where she makes her plans on catching the Cooper Gang. It is near the Eiffel tower. * Police HQ in Venice, Italy This HQ is one of the larger buildings in Venice. It is where Camelita makes plans to stop the tar pollution around Venice. It is also where Dimitri was held in prison until Sly Cooper broke him out. * The Contessa's Rehabilitation Prison in Prague This is where Interpol sent criminals to The Contessa to be rehabilitated. The Contessa abused this title to hypnotize criminals into telling her where they hid their loot. When news of her corruption spread to Interpol she was stripped of her title and arrested. * Neyla's HQ Constable Neyla uses an abandoned bank near The Contessa's estate to plan how to arrest The Contessa and steal the Clockwerk eyes. It was haunted by the Cooper Gang using ghosts of the evil Wolf Priestess in an attempt to convince Neyla to hire an air force against The Contessa. * Heathrow Penitentiary The most notable prison, since many criminals throughout the series have been sent there, including Octavio, Raleigh and Mz. Ruby, as well as others. History Synopsis See also External links * INTERPOL Wikipedia * INTERPOL Sly Cooper Wiki Notes & Trivia * Interpol is based on the real International Criminal Police Organization. ** As it appears in the Sandiego Cooper games, Interpol is very dramatized from the real organization. For example, the real Interpol does not hold international jurisdiction, and it does not have armed officers nor mercenaries, nor does it have the right to make arrests. Category:Interpol